


Day 2: Daydream

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [2]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, office fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss daydreams whilst he's not paying attention, and Roy wants to know what about...
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Day 2: Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again!! Day 2, and the title pretty much speaks for itself. Please enjoy!
> 
> Today’s prompt: “What are you thinking about?"
> 
> For reference, the prompt list I am getting these from is https://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts

_“What are you thinking about?”_

Moss started as Roy’s voice broke him back into the real world. He had been staring blankly at the wall, rather enjoying the scenarios his mind had been conjuring up. 

He’d been thinking about last night’s kiss, you see. He’d thought about it the whole way home the night before, and he’d barely got any sleep for thinking about it. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, nor the first time Moss had initiated a kiss between the two of them, but this time had been... different. There hadn’t been any police cars, for one. Nor had there been copious amounts of alcohol, two Dutch prostitutes and a Ferris wheel, either. It had just been the two of them. In Roy’s flat. With no distractions or excuses. 

And he’d _enjoyed_ it. 

He’d been thinking about the possibility of them doing that all the time. Not only that, but he’d been thinking about them going out together. On a date. Namco, maybe. Perhaps bowling? A movie? Dinner? They’d hold hands, Roy would beat him at any and all the games in Namco, then they’d go for chips and they’d kiss in the park, underneath an old streetlamp like in the movies. 

Then after that, they could update their Friendface profiles to advertise their relationship to everyone. Instead of sitting in the pub having to watch Roy flirt with all number of girls, they could sit together in a corner booth, giggling over something silly that had happened at work or Jen’s next stupid-looking boyfriend. They’d go back to Roy’s apartment and they’d cuddle, all night, and they wouldn’t have to let each other go because they would be official now. No distractions. No girlfriends. Just the two of them. 

Maybe, one day, after they’d been together for a while, Roy would get down on one knee and ask him to marry him. He’d say yes, of course, and they’d have a big outdoor wedding (and _not_ with his littlest cousin Michael as the ring bearer like his mother kept insisting would happen, the kid was painfully shy and would hate it). They’d have their first dance to some trashy love song, then they’d jet off to some far-flung quiet holiday spot and--

“Moss! Did y’hear me?” 

Oh, he must have drifted off again. He looked up from the wall and over to Roy, who was looking at him with concern on his face. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Moss said quickly, flashing him a small smile. 

“So, what were you thinkin’ about?” Roy asked. He swivelled in his chair, stirring his coffee with a wooden stirrer as he did so. “You had that dreamy look on your face you get when you’re deep in your own thoughts.” 

“Nothing much,” Moss said. He gave a small shrug, and smiled again, a dreamy little smile that Roy could tell he probably wasn’t supposed to have seen. Moss glanced down at the floor. “Just a silly fantasy.” 

_A silly fantasy indeed,_ Roy thought before going back to his own daydream. 

In his, they went to a fancy restaurant for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please leave kudos and comments if you can!! Day 3 coming soon!!!
> 
> Stay safe and happy, y'all xx <3


End file.
